The Bay Harbor Butcher
For info regarding the character behind the serial killer, visit 'here.'' The '''Bay Harbor Butcher was the name given by the press to the perpetrator of Dexter Morgan's mass murder of numerous killers in Miami. The name derives from Dexter's method of disposing of the remains of his victims, in which they were cut into pieces and sunk to the bottom of the ocean in garbage bags. Both Dexter and Special Agent Frank Lundy expressed disdain for the name. History When it became public that the Butcher only killed other killers, much of the public began expressing affection for the figure (including Rita's own mother, who believed that he should be left alone). This led to the creation of the Dark Defender, a comic book antihero concept based on the Bay Harbor Butcher. Dexter was ultimately able to frame James Doakes for being the Bay Harbor Butcher, although his initial aim was to constantly avoid any links to the murders until the investigation would hopefully come to a halt. His former partner, Maria LaGuerta, never believed him to have been a killer, however. Five years later, Debra Morgan witnesses Dexter murder Travis Marshall, aka the Doomsday Killer, and upon noticing the similarities between the way Travis was wrapped up in plastic and the way she herself was wrapped up by''' The Ice Truck Killer (who was in reality imitating Dexter), she begins to search Dexter's apartment, only to find his blood-slides and kill tools, which leads her to conclude that Dexter is the real Bay Harbor Butcher. Rather than take him in, she chooses to try and help him get better and after that fails, she simply lets him go his own way, often helping him deal with his problems. At the same time, Captain '''Maria LaGuerta finds a bloodslide with the blood of Travis on it, which is exactly like the kind taken by the Bay Harbor Butcher. After this, she investigates the case independently by looking into potential suspects (i.e. members of Miami Metro who own boats) and upon learning that Dexter moved his boat to a different Marina during the Bay Harbor Butcher investigation in 2007, she suspects him of being the killer. She continues looking into him, but at the end of Season 7, she is shot and killed by Debra Morgan after learning the truth that Dexter Morgan is in fact, the real Bay Harbor Butcher. Known Victims *'The Bay Harbor Butcher 18' *'Ken Olson' *'Jose Garza' Assumed Victims *All the victims in the First Blood Slide Box. *'Travis Marshall '(by LaGuerta, who assumes that the butcher is still alive after discovering a discarded blood slide at Travis's crime scene). Victims Unknown To Police *All of Dexter's victims that are not covered in the two previous categories. Gallery 2013-09-01 0154.png|Numerous victims of the Bay Harbor Butcher are unintentionally found underwater by 2 treasure-hunters. 2013-09-01 0159.png|One of many garbage bags found, is opened. 2013-09-01 2009.png|The Bay Harbor Butcher 18 2013-09-01 0218.png|"Jesus Fucking Christ Morgan, you're the Bay Harbor Butcher!" 2013-09-01 0236.png|"Are you the Bay Harbor Butcher?" 2013-09-01 0228.png|"What if Dexter is the real Bay Harbor Butcher?" 2013-09-01 1959.png|"You're the Bay Harbor Butcher!" Category:Aliases Category:Serial killers Category:Images of Dexter Morgan Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Characters who tried to kill Maria Category:Vigilante killers Category:Characters who've committed fratricide